Shou Ronpo
is a Rebellion leader and the commander of Kyurangers from the Ryu System. He becomes the tenth member & the "sixth ranger" of the team, , later evolved into .This toy, Ryu Commander's morpher, is the same staff Shou is holding in the infobox photo. Character History Collecting the Kyutamas As depicted in a series of illustrations by Shou Ronbou himself, he traveled across various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutamas so as to oppose the tyranny of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Among the Kyutamas he collected was that of Pega-san of the Pegasus System, who had resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Traveling together, Shou supposedly wielded the power of Pega-san to defeat the Giant Monster of planet Babangi. However, the authenticity of parts of Shou's story would be doubted by Naga Rei. Commanding the Kyurangers Boarding the ORION, Shou was introduced by Raptor 283 to the seven Kyurangers. Making his eccentric nature apparent to everyone present while dropping off a pile of auxiliary Kyutamas, Shou gave the team the mission of stopping Jark Matter from destroying the planet Needle through the deprivation of its Planet Jume. While Raptor was concerned with the threat of Stinger, Shou Ronbou was preoccupied with thinking of an okay phrase, eventually coining the term OKyu. Shou next sent the Kyurangers to Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz. Introducing the Kyulette, which would randomly select an away team of five in order to conserve Kyu Energy, Shou sent Raptor with them to buy some peaches while Balance and Naga Rei were left behind on the ORION to work on equipment under him. Raptor's trip to Earth would ultimately lead to her realizing her dream of fighting Jark Matter as she awakened her Kyutama and became Washi Pink, helping in taking down the first Daikaan of Earth. Shou denied Naga's suspicion that he knew Raptor was destined to become a Kyuranger. Other Events Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality He tries to give off the persona of being the "Strongest Ever", but his real character is like an old man. Even in the worst of times, he keeps a proper tone, but who is he really?!http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=5331828&postcount=4660 Shou has a habit of missing the point in front of him to figure out how to word things right. For example, when most of the team was affected by Stinger's toxin, Shou wanted to know what to use to respond to the Kyurangers instead of "Roger." However, Shou did have a serious side, showing his leadership figure when he warned the Kyurangers not to engage some of Jark Matter's assassins, both of whom are at their dangerous level yet. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Forms is Shou Ronbou's imcomplete form of Ryu Commander. Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama *Ryu Buckle http://www.heroshock.com/?p=26949 *Ryutsueder Mecha *Ryu Voyager Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 9 - Ryu Commander= Arsenal *Kyutama **Ryu Kyutama *Ryu Buckle http://www.heroshock.com/?p=26949 *Ryutsueder Mecha *Ryu Voyager Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 10 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Shou Ronbou is voiced by who previously voiced as the in . Notes *His name is a pun of . *While he is , Shou Ronbou is the first Sentai Ranger to do so. *Of the 88 constellations, Ryu Commander represents the constellation , "The Dragon". *Even though there are already nine rangers on the core-team, he's counted as the equivalent of a Sixth Ranger joining the team later. **As such, he is the first Violet Sixth Ranger. *Shou Ronbou is also the first sixth ranger to be themed after a dragon ever since Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger. **He is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger to be the team's mentor since Magiranger's Heavenly Saint Sungel. **He is also similar to Doggie Kruger from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Wise God Torin from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger due to animal mentor becoming a Ranger. *Although Shou Ronbou and Wise God Torin are the tenth Sentai Rangers of the team, the latter is not a Sentai Sixth Ranger. *The Ryu Violet suit is the breastplate and helmet from the Ryu Commander suit combined with the ToQ 7gou costume. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' * See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Aliens Category:Sentai 10 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dragon-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future